Rise of an Assassin: The Land of the Rising Sun
by Kyle Atiko
Summary: An young man named Mamoru Miyashi, saw his Father and Mother murdered by A Japanese Elite, Daichi Eiji, in Edo. At the age of 15, meets a hooded man from the outside world. The hooded man showed Mamoru the way of The Creed. Mamoru than goes finds a samurai master. After years being trained by Sensei. He goes looking for Daichi.
1. Darkest Day

It was the year of 1519 a young boy named Mamoru Miyashi, walking with his father, Hiroshi, to the farm. Hiroshi looked at Mamoru with a smile. They got to the farm, Hiroshi handed him a bag of young rice plants. Mamoru got started with putting the rice plants in the water.

Two hours later, Hiroshi walked up to Mamoru and gave him the signal to take a break. Mamoru walked up to shack, he sat down by a young girl. She looked at him blushing, than looked away.

"Hello Mamoru." The young girl said.

"Hi Aoi." Mamoru replyed

"How are you? It is a nice day out"

"I am doing alright, and yes it is. Very nice out today." Mamoru replied "How are you Aoi?"

"I am doing good"

"Mamoru!" Hiroshi yelled "Time to get back to work"

Mamoru went back to work.

Few hours laters, screaming was heard in a distances. Hiroshi rushed up to the shack and got his katana. He pulled it out of the sheath. "Mamoru! Get Aoi and the villagers to safety!"

Mamoru grabbed Aoi and yelled for the others. They rushed to safety. "Aoi stay here!"

"Mamoru! Your father said for you to stay here to be safe!"

"I know but I can not let my father..." Before Mamoru finished Aoi grabbed his arm. She shook her head. Mamoru put his head down.

Everyone could hear screaming getting closer.

Mamoru's father ran in "Mamoru! Aoi! Go find your mother!" Hirsohi ran out.

Mamoru ran out of the shack. He ran to the rice field where his mother usually was at. He got at the spot and she was not there. He look down by his feet and saw ripped up kimono, that his mother wears. He picked a piece of it up and saw blood all over it. He started to tear up, hoping his mother was safe. He looked all over the rice field to find his mother and no sign of her.

He went right back to the spot where he found the torn up kimono. He heard a scream, a scream that sounded like his mother. He ran towards the sound.

Mamoru got to the area where the scream of his mother came from and saw... His mother, all bloody, her kimono all torn up. Half of her kimono was ripped off of her. There was a Japanese elite standing over her.

"Mother!" Mamoru yelled. Japanese elite looked at Mamoru, and started to laugh.

"Ah, this must be your son, Aimi!" The elite said. His men surrounded Mamoru, "I am sorry to say this. You will have to see this."

"No! Aimi!" Mamoru's father yelled. He ran in front of Mamoru. "Daichi Eiji, what do you want with Aimi?"

"Ah, Hiroshi, how nice it is to see you again but how sad it will be the last day seeing you!" He starts laughing. "Kill Hiroshi!"

Daichi's men attacked Hiroshi. Hiroshi hold Daichi's men for about 30 minutes, than one went behind Hiroshi and push a katana through his back. Hiroshi fell on his knees, he looked at Mamoru and smiled. Hiroshi fell on the ground.

Daichi grabbed Aimi and smiled. He whispered something in her ear. Daichi put his hand around her neck and start to lick her face. Mamoru scream and ran at Daichi. His men pulled out their swords and pointed them at Mamoru. Daichi looked at Mamoru, he started to undress Aimi. Daichi put his hand went over her naked chest. Mamoru screaming, Daichi laughing, Aimi crying! Daichi's hand went down Aimi's body in her kimono.

Mamoru was getting mad, Daichi enjoying himself. "Why the fuck are you doing this!!!! What did we do to you?!?"

"Hahaha... Ah little Miyashi, the son of Hiroshi!" Daichi still laughing. "Watch your whore of a mother enjoy me pleasuring her!" His hand reachs her area. She screams on the top of her lungs.

He rips her kimono off of her. He looks at Mamoru while he gets into position. Mamoru still screaming. Daichi shoves himself in her.

For over an hour of Daichi forcing himelf on Aimi, he released in her. He got up and put his thing away and Aimi just laying crying in pain blood all over her down there.

Daichi looks at Mamoru than looks at Aimi and laughs. He takes his katana out and puts it at Aimi's throat. "I had fun Aimi." He looks at Mamoru and stabs Aimi through the chest. Mamoru screams.

Daichi gave the sign for him and his men to leave. Mamoru ran over to his mother. "Mamoru, my son." Aimi crying, "I never wanted... This to... Happen to us." Aimi is in so much pain.

"What do you mean mother?" Mamoru worring.

"Daichi Eiji... Is your fathers... old friend." Aimi replied "I love you, my son... Now, I will be once again with your father." Aimi closes her eyes. Mamoru screams to the sky.

Aoi rans to Mamoru "Mamoru!" She screams. Aoi is holding Mamoru from his back. Mamoru turns around puts his arms around Aoi and holds her tightly. "I am sorry, Mamoru."

"For what, Aoi?"

"For you lost." Aoi replied. She puts her head on his chest. Mamoru moves towards his fathers body.

"I will take my revenge for you father. Rest in peace with mother." Mamoru says a little prayer. He picks up his fathers katana. "I will kill Daichi Eiji with you. So you can take my fathers revenge into peace." Mamoru talking to his fathers katana.

Mamoru looks at Aoi, gives her a farewell hug. And heads to Kyoto.


	2. Hooded Man

After giving Aoi a farewell hug and headed to Kyoto, Mamoru was on a horse when he gets tackle by this hooded person. The hooded person gets off of him and runs away.

Mamoru gets up and turns around, "What the hell is wrong with you!" Mamoru yells.

Mamoru turns around towards the horse and sees a note on the horse. He picks up the note and gets back on the horse. Mamoru opens up the note

"I know what happened. I know the pain. I know who you are. We need to meet. Meet me at Kyoto Valley. Everything is Permitted, Nothing is True."

Mamoru looked confused, "Who is this person?" He asked himself. Mamoru continued to Kyoto.

Mamoru stopped, he look to his right to small pond and smelled the air. Than He looked up to the sky, "Mother, Father, I will revenge your deaths. I will find Daichi Eiji and punish him for what he has done." Mamoru looks back down and remembers what happened; Daichi forcing himself in Aimi, Mamoru being force to watch Daichi rape his mother and not be able to do anything about it. After Daichi was done, he kills his mother.

"I will kill him!" Mamoru talking to himself. He contiunes to Kyoto.

6 hours passed, Mamoru finally arrived in Kyoto. He pulls out the note, opens it back open. "Meet me at Kyoto Valley.

"Who is this person? Did he set up the attack? Was this the person that tackled me off the horse for no reason? Who ever it is, I am going to get some answers."

Mamoru head to Kyoto Valley, which was on the other side of Kyoto.

An hour later he got to the enterance to Kyoto Valley. He looked around, he couldn't see anyone or anything how foggy it was. He slowly moved towards the middle of the valley. He couldn't hear anything in the Valley expect the foot steps of his horse.

Someone jumped out of no where and tackled Mamoru off his horse. Mamoru hurried up and got up. He pulled out his fathers katana and pointed at this hooded person. This hooded person charged at Mamoru, Mamoru dodge the attack. Mamoru ran at the hooded person, he swong a attack but the hooded blocked with the gaunlet on the person's left arm. The hooded person looked up at Mamoru and smiled. It was a man. Mamoru gave a evil smile. He kicked the hooded man in the gut. The hooded man backed up. Mamoru charged at him, the hooded man blocked the attack. Mamoru jumps back. "Who are you?" Mamoru asked.

"I go by the name of Ezio Auditore da Firenze." The Hooded man replied with an smile.

"You are not who I am looking for..."

"But yet you came here. After I sent that note to you."

"You! You sent that note!" Mamoru in shock. "What do you want of me?"

"I know what happened. I know that pain. I have lost the loved ones I loved." Ezio replied. "I am here to show you the way, and the path."

"Path of what!?!?"

"The Creed." Ezio replied.

"What the hell is this 'Creed'?" Mamoru asked

"The Creed is a code that we assassin follow." Ezio said

"A code? Why would assassin need a code..."

"We do not kill just anyone, We do not slay the blade in to innecont skin. We kill those who are part of the order, Templar order." Ezio explaining. "This man who murder you parents, was he wearing a metal badge that looks like this." Ezio pulls out a badge that had a red cross on it. The cross of each end was thicker than the rest of the cross.

"Actually yes, he was wearing something like that. Why?"

"He is part of the Templar order... These Templars want nothing but control and all bad for humans. And you saw what they do."

Mamoru looks at Ezio with a strange look. "I want to know more about these Templars!"

Ezio and Mamoru walks over to Ezio's camp site. Ezio starts to explain who these Templars are and what there plan was is to do. Ezio shows Mamoru his hidden blades. "These are called hidden blades. They are used more for defence. Here I brought you one." Ezio hands Mamoru an hidden blade. "Only use this for good." Mamoru noded.

Ezio began training Mamoru. He first starts training him in defence, than offence. Than teached Mamoru in the way of The Creed. This happened for 3 years, one week was defence, one week was offence and other week was teaching.

"I have to go young one. There is places i have to be. Do not forget, never slay the blood on innecont skin. Where other men blindly follow the truth, Remember, nothing is true. Where other men are limited by morality or law, Remember, everything is permitted. We work in the dark to serve the light." Ezio packs his things and starts to leave. He stopped and turns around with a smile, "Good luck young one, may our paths meet in another life time." He turns back around and leaves.

Mamoru gets up and looks down at the hidden blade that Ezio gave him. He smile and reached for it. He looks at his left arm, he puts the hidden blade on.

While Mamoru just sitting there, he hears voices "Found him! This Way!" Mamoru gets up fast and hides behind a tree.

They're were Daichi's men about five of them. "You two check that way... You stay and be on gaurd... You with me." The one in the middle said. Mamoru moved from behind the tree. Mamoru snuck behind the one that is one gaurd and took his katana and drove it in his back. He fell on the ground, blood leaking from his body forming a little blood puddle. Mamoru hurried and hide again.

Mamoru sees the two that went the other way from the leader of that group. Mamoru whistled and both gaurds looked. Mamoru looked at his left arm where the hidden blade is. He activated the blade. He went behind the two and used the hidden blade on the one on left. The gaurd on the right saw and pulled out his katana.

Mamoru looked him with an evil grin. The gaurd swong his katana sideway at Mamoru but Mamoru blocked it with the hidden blade. Mamoru swong his katana at the gaurds throat. The katana slices the gaurds throat, blood gushing, the gaurd grabs his throat, falls over. Mamoru stabs the gaurd throught the chest. There is blood all over Mamoru's right arm and all over the ground.

The last two gaurd heard and saw the fight, they ran back. "It's Him!" The leader gaurd yelled. "Daichi wants him dead!"

The two last gaurd charged at Mamoru with their katanas out. Mamoru jumped to the left, out of their way and swong his katana at the gaurd on the right slices his left leg. The gaurd fell on his knee. The leader gaurd swong his katana at Mamoru blocked it. The leader kicked Mamoru backwards. Leader gaurd tackled Mamoru when he is off balance. Leader started to punch Mamoru in the face.

Mamoru face started to turn red. He grab the Leader gaurds arms and throw him off. Mamoru kicked the leader in the face, he fell backwards. Mamoru took his katana and stab him right in the lower stomach. Mamoru looks at the other gaurd that is trying to crawl away. He walks over to him. He lifts up his katana and chops his head off. The gaurds head rolls right next to the leader gaurd. The leader gaurd starts to panic. Mamoru walks over to him, "You are here fired from this world!" Mamoru stabs the leader gaurds chest.

There was so much blood, Mamoru face was semi bloody.

Mamoru gets on his horse and heads back into Kyoto, to look for Samurai Sensei.


	3. The Way of the Samurai

Mamoru got back into Kyoto to look for an Samurai Sensei. He got to the center of Kyoto, looking around and could not see a samurai master but Kyoto citizens. Mamoru got off his horse and walked around asking Kyoto citizens if they knew a samurai master they all answer no execpt one person.

"Excuse me but do you know where I can find a master? I heard that there is one here in Kyoto." Mamoru asked

"Actually there is one." this elder lady replied. "His name is Sensei Hirika and he is at the Kyoto Castle."

"Thank you so very much ma'am." Mamoru said. The elder lady nodded. Mamoru bowed. "May I ask where the Kyoto Castle is at?" The elder lady pointed north to the largest castle.

"Remember to ask for Lord Hiromu. When Lord Hiromu come out, ask if you can be trained by an Smaurai Warrior young one." The elder lady said.

"How do you know this?" Mamoru confused.

"I have been here in Kyoto for some time now. I know who comes and goes. I have to go young one, if you need anything come see me." The elder lady bowed and left. Mamoru bowed, then he headed to Kyoto Castle.

Mamoru got to Kyoto Castle, he knocked on the door, a voice was heard from the other side, "Who is it?"

"Mamoru, may I ask Lord Himoru a question?" Mamoru replied.

"Yes!" the voice on the other side of the door said. Few minutes passed and this man about late 20's came out.

"I am Lord Hiromu. What is it that you. want to ask me?"

Mamoru gets on his knees, "My Lord, I am Miyashi Mamoru from Edo. I have came to seeking a Samurai Master."

"Oh..." Lord Hiromu replied with a shocked look. "So you are the one escaped the attack in Edo. Come in, come in"

Mamoru gets up and bows to Lord. Mamoru goes into the castle.

"Do not worry I am not gonna turn you in, actually I have been planning a rebel strike against Daichi and his elite." Lord Himoru and Mamoru are walking down a hallway, "I knew your father, he always came here for advise by my father. When I heard what Daichi did in Edo and what he did to your family and others, it fueled rage in me. For three and half years, I have been gathers men for this attack." Lord Hiromu looked at Mamoru " A hooded man, he did not give his name, he helped me gather these men. He gave me this." He hand Mamoru a neckless with a symbol on it.

"What is this?" Mamoru asked.

"He said it is the sign of protection." Lord Hiromu replied. They stopped at this double sliding door. "One Moment." Lord Hiromu open one of the doors and went in.

Few minutes later Lord Hiromu came back out with a man that looks like a samurai. "Miyashi, this is Sensei Hirika and he agreed to be your teacher."

Mamoru bowed. "Thank you my Lord Hiromu."

Lord Hiromu started to look walk away than stop and turned to look at Mamoru, "If you need anything Miyashi, let me know." He turned back looking foward, Mamoru bowed and Lord Himoru walked away.

"Miyashi, please come in." Sensei Hirika. Mamoru goes in, stops at Sensei and bows.

Sensei Hirika and Mamoru both sat down. "So Miyashi, what can i do for you?"

"Well Sensei... I was hoping to taught the way of the Samurai." Mamoru bowed "My father was a Samurai, his father was, his father was. I do not want him to be rolling over in his grave. He has told me that, for generations, Miyashi name has always been samurai's."

Sensei nodded, "Ah... I see... Yes, I will teach you as I did with your father. I know what happened."

For 5 years Sensei Hirika taught Mamoru the Samurai way. Each week Mamoru had to train by the sword, meditate for 3 to 4 hours, taught him the way of Buddhism, and had to practice his Kanji.

One night both Sensei Hirika and Mamoru was having some Mugi Shochu and some Sake, when Mamoru looked over and saw a hooded woman sitting with her head down. He looks back at Sensei Hirika and contunies drinking. Few hours passed, Mamoru was passed out on the ground. Sensei Hirika was talking to the hooded lady. Sensei Hirika picked up Mamoru back to the Kyoto Castle.

Mamoru woke up after 5 hours and noticed he was in the Kyoto Castle. "What the..." Mamoru gets up and head outside of the castle. He looked where he saw the hooded lady, she was not there.

Sensei Hirika came outside, he stood next to Mamoru. "Who is it your looking for?"

"I swear I saw a hooded woman over there." Mamoru pointed

"Well no one was there or is there." Sensei said. "I have a task for you."

"Yes Sensei!" Mamoru replied.

"I need you to go to Kyoto Woods down to the south and look for a missing girl, her name is Nakatora Suzuka, she was last seen there."

Mamoru bowed and headed to the Kyoto Woods, to find Nakatora Suzuka.

He was looking in the woods for about an hour when he heard screams coming from the deep of the woods. He ran towards the scream. When he got there, there were about 4 men pinning this girl, about 13 years old, to the ground. These men looks like Daichi Eiji's men. "What the Kuso are you doing!!" Mamoru yelled. One of the men looked and laughed.

"Ah. Look who it is, the son of Hiroshi." He continued to laugh. "You will not be able to stop me. I am one of Eiji Elites." Mamoru pulled out his katana. "Ah Ah Ah, put that down or she will die." Mamoru lowers his katana. His men went in front of him to gaurd him. "Either way Saru, I am going to Raipu her." He looks at the little girl, tears flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall. He rips her kimono.

"No!" Mamoru yelled "Sukebe!" He swing his katana up. "I am not going to let this happen again!" Mamoru charges at the men. Mamoru jumped, uses the hidden blade on the one on the left and stabs the middle one with his katana. Then he pulls both blades out and swings the katana to the right, cutting the one on the rights throat. Mamoru looks at the last one and points the katana at him. "Anata no kansei-hin (Your finished)" Pulls the katana by his side, lounges at him, stabbing him in the gut. The elite falls back, the little girl moves out of the way. Mamoru kneels down, "Your last kotoba before I finish this."

The Elite looks at Mamoru "Me, The Kami Kiyashi killed by a Samuraisaru. I regret nothing. I enjoyed my time with womans innocence, Dachi will be your last." Kiyashi closes his eyes, Mamoru stabs Kiyashi in the chest with the hidden blade.

"Let your soul be trapped in Jigoku for thousands of years."

Mamoru gets up and looks at the little girl. "Are you Nakatora Suzuka?" The little girl nodded. "Come on, I was sent to bring you back." She nodded again.

They headed back to Kyoto, Mamoru took Suzuka home.

They got to her home "Thank you Samurai."

"Call me Mamoru, and its my job." Mamoru replied, Suzuka gave Mamoru a hug then a bow and then went in. Mamoru turned around and looks towards the Kyoto Castle and sees smoke coming from it. He ran to the castle.

When he got there, there were bodies everywhere. He saw his sensei on the ground bleeding. He ran to him. "Ah, my Gakusei, is she safe?"

"Yes Sensei" Mamoru replied. "Who did this?"

"I am not sure my Gakusei, but I tried to fight them as much as I can until they attacked me blindsided."

"Sounds like Daichi." Mamoru mumble to himself.

"Than all I know they caught the castle on fire and I killed two more."

"What about Lord Hiromu?"

"The Lord escaped to the east." Sensei Hirika said with his last breathe, "Remember do not take revenge." Sensei Hirika passes. Mamoru puts his hand over Sensei face and closes his eyes.

"Let your soul roam free in Tengoku for thousands of years." Mamoru gets up, looks around, and walks over to one of the dead attackers and sees a symbol. He crouchs and wipes off the ash and sees it the cross that Daichi was wearing. "Anata akuma (You Devil) Daichi, I will be coming for you."

Mamoru leaves the area.

He stops and hears someone behind. He pulls out his katana swong it towards the person behind him "What do you want? Why are you following me?" He asks. It was the hooded woman. "Hanasu!"

"I am not here to hurt you. I know what happened." The hooded woman said. "I am here to help you."

"Why would I need anyones help! My Sensei was killed by someone I have been hunting for years now."

"Trust me, let me help you."

"Fain."


	4. Love or Not

He stops and hears someone behind. He pulls out his katana swong it towards the person behind him "What do you want? Why are you following me?" He asks. It was the hooded woman. "Hanasu!"

"I am not here to hurt you. I know what happened." The hooded woman said. "I am here to help you."

"Why would I need anyones help! My Sensei was killed by someone I have been hunting for years now."

"Trust me, let me help you."

"Fain."

"I am Shao Jun." She said.

"I am Miyashi Mamoru." He replied. "I have to meet up with Lord Hiromu in the east of Kyoto."

"Alright." Shao Jun replied. They started to walk to the east of Kyoto. "Hirika told me stories of what happened and I am sorry for your lost."

"Sorry for what? I could not do anything about it." Mamoru starts to explain, "I was 15 years old, I was forced to see my father murdered, my mother raped and murdered, all by a man named Daichi Eiji. I am on hunt to find this kuso and make him pay for what he has put me through." Mamoru looks to his right and sees two of Daichi men approching.

Shao Jun and Mamoru hid in the bushes while the two walked by. They came out of the bushes with no sound, Shao Jun puts her hand on his chest. Shao Jun than went behind the two men, tapped the shoulder of the man on the right. The one on the right stopped, the one on the left kept walking. Shao Jun kicks the man in the throat and then she puts her foot back down, Mamoru notices there is a blade coming from shoe. Than she rans towards the last one, he turns around. She stops and does a hand stand, wraps her legs around his throat and threw him.

Mamoru ran to the man and stab him with his hidden blade. Shao Jun gets up and smiles.

"Lets go!" Mamoru said, Shao Jun nodded. They headed to east of Kyoto again.

They got to a camp where half of the Kyoto Samurais were. The samurais bowed to Mamoru. Mamoru is giving a wierd confused look. Lord Hiromu walked up to Mamoru and bowed, Mamoru bowed back. "You look confused."

"Yes my Lord, why is everyone bowing to me?" Mamoru asked.

"I have my prayers for Sensei Hirika, for he once was my samurai sensei." Lord Hiromu said. "He was telling me that, one of his best Gakusei should be the shogun. I know he was talking about you. Anyway after I pass, do you want to take my place as shogun and become the Lord of Kyoto?"

"I don't know my Lord, I don't think I am fit for it because I have vengence in my heart." Mamoru replied

"Alright" Lord Hiromu smiled. "Can I tell you something about Sensei Hirika?"

Mamoru nodded, Shao Jun looks at Lord Hirika

"You two look like a good couple." Lord Hirika starts to laugh. He stops laughing, "Alright, here is the thing about Sensei Hirika, he knew on how everything was going to happen, he knew that I was going to become Lord of Kyoto, he knew young Shao Jun would come here, he knew his death was near. Only thing he did not knew what was going happen was your death of your parents." Mamoru in shocked. "He told me something but I can't reveal, only time can tell." Mamoru looks at Lord Hiromu and than Shao Jun confused.

"Wait what?"

Lord Hiromu started to laugh. "Now what are we going to do about Daichi Eiji and his Elites?"

"Ambush him. Half of the man attacks on one side and the other attacks the other side. We can suprise attack him like that." Shao Jun said.

About an hour of trying to come up with an plan, a messager comes. "I have a message for Miyashi Mamoru and a message for Lord Hiromu," The messager gives them their message and than leaves.

Mamoru opens up his message and it says:

"Dear My Sweet Mamoru,

I hope you are okay. I am sorry I didnt sent a letter sooner. I do think of you all the time. But I am now a Geisha and will be in Kyoto Castle at the third moon of Haru. I hope to see you again after 8 years.

Love

Ota Aoi"

"Oh no!" Mamoru gave the worry look.

"What is it?" Shao Jun asks.

"A girl, I grew up with in Edo, is coming here..." Mamoru pauses to think. "Thats tonight!" Mamoru turns around heads back until Shao Jun grabbed his arm.

"I am coming with you." Shao Jun said.

"Fain, lets go!"

Mamoru and Shao Jun headed back to Kyoto Castle and sat down across from the entrance of the Castle.

3 hours passed and a female walked uo to the burned castle. Mamoru looked and saw it was Aoi. He walked up to her, "Ota Aoi." She turned around fast. Mamoru had a smile on his face until he saw what she was wearing.

"Oh my! Miyashi Mamoru is it truly you?" Aoi asked. Mamoru nodded. He sights was still on what she was wearing.

"Where did you get this?" Mamoru grabbed it without ripping it off of her. "Tell me, where did you get this cross from?"

Aoi stayed silent.

"Tell me Aoi! Where the kuso did you get this from" Mamoru is getting mad. "Hanasu!" Shao Jun pulls her sword out and points it at Aoi.

"I got from one of the who rescued me 3 years ago from the man who murdered your father!" Aoi said. Aoi looks at Shao Jun "And who is this Gaijin, your new koibito? or a fakkubadi?"

"Aoi, No and No but that cross belongs to the same person who murdered my family!"

"That is impossible!" Aoi yelled. she looks at the cross and smiles. "Ha! Atleast I am going to love the man who saved me from Daichi. Haruko." Aoi pulls out a small dagger. "You left me Mamoru, you left me to rot." Aoi charges at Mamoru, but he blocks the dagger with the hidden blade. "Ah! You are one of them!"

"I left to find Daichi and to be trained. I never meant to hurt!" Mamoru yelled. Aoi charges one more but he blocks it and pushes her away. Shao Jun jumps on her shoulders and twisted her body and swing Aoi across the road. Aoi get back up, Shao Jun starts to charge at her but Mamoru puts his arm in front of her. "If I was you Aoi, I would leave and never come back. I am ashamed of what you have become. Now Leave! Now! Ima!" Aoi leaves.

"Why did you stop me?" Shao Jun asked

"I don't want to see a childhood friend killed yet." Mamoru said, "I have a feeling you will have a chance later."

Mamoru and Shao Jun headed back to Lord Hiromu

Lord Hiromu was sitting looking upset.

"My Lord, What is the matter?" Mamoru asked. Lord Hiromi hand Mamoru his message he got. It says:

"Dear Lord Hiromu,

I am sorry to say that, your wife did not make it through childbirth, the child, I am sorry to say did not make it either. I wish you the best of luck."

"I am sorry, my Lord." Mamoru said. Lord Hiromu got up.

"I can not let this get to me. We have bigger problems than this." Lord Hiromu looks up, "We will head out in two days."

An hour passed, Mamoru and Shao Jun is sitting by each other under a Japanese Cherry Blossom tree. Shao Jun has her head on Mamoru's shoulder asleep. Mamoru looks at her and has a small smile than he looks up into the sky through the leaves of the blossom tree and closes his eyes.


	5. The Signs

The next day, Mamoru woke up and noticed Shao Jun was not next to him. He gets up and goes looking for her. He stop by Lord Hiromus tent.

"My Lord, have you seen Shao Jun?" Mamoru asked Lord Hiromu.

"Actually yes." Lord Hiromu pointed at the direction of a pond. Mamoru walked to the pond.

"Shao Jun?" Mamoru asking, "Shao Jun?"

"Yes!" a voice from little distance on the right. Mamoru headed over that way. He moved some bushes and saw Shao Jun naked.

"Oh! Sorry!" Mamoru turned around real fast. Shao Jun blushes than hurried up and covers herself.

"Oh!" Shao Jun yells.

Shao Jun walks up to Mamoru gave him a hug. Mamoru is shocked. Mamoru turns around, tries his hardest not to look. Shao Jun puts her hand on Mamoru face and moves his face towards her face. Their face got closer to each other. Mamoru put his arms around Shao Jun and pulls her closer.

In the moment they were having, they heard a noise in a distance. Mamoru pushed Shao Jun "Kuso!" Mamoru yelled, "Get dressed!" Shao Jun goes get dressed. Mamoru pulls out his katana and puts the katana in front of him.

Shao Jun walks up next to Mamoru with her sword out. A man walked up with a hood on. "I am seeking Miyashi Mamoru."

"Who are you?" Shao Jun asked pointing her sword towards the man.

"I am a messager from Daichi." The messager said.

"What do you want?" Mamoru said. He put his katana at the messagers neck.

"Do not kill me its disrepectful to kill a messager. And Daichi wants a meeting with you." The messager said.

"Tell Daichi No! I will not have a meeting with him!" Mamoru yelled. "Now leave! Now!"

The messager left.

"Why would a man who killed your parent and your sensei want to have a meeting with you?" Shao Jun asked.

"I do not know but I do not trust it." Mamoru replied. He put his katana away, and turned to Shao Jun, "I am going to kill Daichi Eiji with this." He grabs the katana's handle. "This was my fathers, he fought Daichi's men before they kill him." Shao Jun looked away.

"How I became one of us, I was force to be a Emperor's sex slave and escape from there..." Shao Jun telling Mamoru her story. "Now I am here, helping you."

Mamoru and Shao Jun began to walk back to Lord Hiromu's camp. They got back to the camp, Shao Jun and Mamoru looked at each other than looks at Lord Hiromu. "Lord Hiromu, I believe Daichi knows where this camp is." Mamoru said

"Why do you say this?" Lord Hiromu looks confused.

"He sent a messager to tell me something. That he wants to have a meeting with me but I refused." Mamoru said. Lord Hiromu looked at Shao Jun, she nodded.

"Alright we need to pack up and head out!" Lord Hiromu said. He went to the middle of the camp. "Alright! Everyone we need to pack up and head out. I have a feeling that Daichi will be sending some of his men this way. We need to head to Aokigahara. I know that Daichi would not dare go into Aokigahara." Lord looks at Mamoru and Shao Jun, "You two will be the head of everyone to make sure the road is clear."

Mamoru and Shao Jun both bowed. "Yes my Lord." Mamoru answered.

"We will be heading out early in the morning. This is a two day travel." Lord Hiromu said. "Our first stop be in Nagoya, to rest." He looked at Mamoru, "After Nagoya, we will have none stop to Aokigahara. From there will have an upper head on Daichi."

"My Lord?" Mamoru asked

"Yes?"

"I have notice the Emperor was not in Kyoto at all."

"Now that it is said, yes the Emperor was not there." Lord Hiromu looks confused, "He must be in Edo right now."

Mamoru went to the end of the camp. He sat down crossed his legs and started to meditate.

4 hours passed, Shao Jun walks over to Mamoru, she sits next to Mamoru.

An hour passed, Mamoru stopped meditating. He looks at Shao Jun, "Hey."

"Hello" Shao Jun says in the most sweetiest voice. "Oh! I got to show you something!"

"Hmm" Mamoru looking confused. "Alright." Mamoru starts following Shao Jun. They get a Cherry Blossom Tree next to the pond. "Why are we here?"

"Well I thought it was beautiful. The sight of the moon glaring off the pond next to this Cherry Blossom tree." Shao Jun sits down. Mamoru sits next to Shao Jun on her right. She lays her head on his shoulder. "Is It beautiful?"

"Uh..." Mamoru can not find the words to say, "I guess... hmm... Yeah it is beautiful." He looks at Shao Jun, she looks back at him with an smile. "I can tell that there is war coming, not just with us but all over Japan. Kuso!" Mamoru starts to scratch his head. "These Elites will pay for the deaths of my parents and sensei. Their corrpution is going to end!"

"I will fight by your side the whole way." Shao Jun said. She put her hand on his arm. Mamoru put his hand on her lap. She looks at him. She starts to take off her clothes off. He looks are her confused. "What, I am about to go into the pond." She fully got naked, looked a Mamoru, smiled and gets in the pond. Mamoru smiles. "Why don't you get in the pond with me, it's kinda cold in here, I need someone to warm me up." Mamoru looks up to the sky for a second than he puts his katana up against the tree, removes the hidden blade from his left arm. He gets undressed. After he gets undressed, he puts the hidden blade back on his arm.

He gets in the pond, "Damn! It's cold."

Shao Jun starts to laugh "Come here." Mamoru inches his way to her, "Lets warm each other up." Shao Jun wraps her arms around Mamoru. Their faces are close to each other. She kisses him first than he kisses her back. Both of them start kissing each other. Shortly after, Shao Jun feels something touching her. "Oh... Feels like someone is happy."

"Maybe, someone is just excited and happy." Mamoru smiles than starts kissing her again.

Shao Jun slips it in her than she starts to move back and forth. He moves them on the pond bed line. He is laying on the pond bed line while she is gonna back and forth on him. He starts to feel on her breast.

He stops her from moving back and forth, he pulls out of her and lays her on the pond bed line. He slips it back in her and starts to move back and forth. They kept switching positions for over an hour.

5 hours passed and Lord Hiromu walks up to them, wakes Mamoru up. They both are under Mamoru's kimono naked under the tree. Mamoru opens his eyes and looks. "It's time to go?" He asked

Lord Hiromu nodded, "Meet us at the camp in 10 minutes." Mamoru nodded.

Mamoru wakes Shao Jun up, "It's time."

They both get up and got dressed. Mamoru picks up his hidden blade and put back on his arm than grabs his katana.

Mamoru looks at Shao Jun and smiles. He walks up to her and they kiss. Shao Jun hugs him, "I had fun." she whispers in his ear.

"So did I." He replies. They both headed back to the camp.

When they got to the camp, everyone was packed up and ready to leave. Mamoru gave Shao Jun a signal to hold on while he went to speak with Lord Hiromu.

"You made it, Miyashi. Good. Everyone is here." Lord Hiromu said, "I want you and Shao Jun to start walking to Nagoya to make sure the way is safe."

"Yes" Mamoru replied and bowed.

"Now go!"

Mamoru went to Shao Jun, "We have to leave to make sure the way to Nagoya is safe." Shao Jun nodded.

Mamoru and Shao Jun left the camp to Nagoya.

They got half way between the camp and Nagoya, Mamoru stopped, Shao Jun looks at him confused. "Shh. There people around here and not our people either," Mamoru crouchs he pulls out his katana. He goes hides behind a bush and Shao Jun does the same.

They waited for few minutes and it was only two people walking by. Before he even put his katana away, he notice that one of the two looks very like...

"Kuso." He says very quitely. Then he jumps out of the bushes. The two turned and it was Aoi amd some guy. He points his katana at Aoi. "Your betrayal of our friendship will not be in vain."

The guy who is with her steps in front of her "If you want her you have to go through me!" He pulls out his katana.

"No Haruko!" Aoi yelled, "They are not worth our time." Aoi looked at Mamoru, "You were speical to me Miyashi but you are nothing to me now!" They turn back around and starts to walk, they turn down a street which Mamoru and Shao Jun did not to go.

Shao Jun comes out from the bushes "We should of killed her."

"There is always a time for that but right now is not one." Mamoru said.

Mamoru and Shao Jun began their walk to Nagoya.

They finally got to Nagoya. They sat down and waited for Lord Hiromu and the rest.

An hour passed and Lord Hiromu with the rest arrived at Nagoya. Mamoru and Shao Jun met up with them.

"Good, everyone is here." Lore Hiromu said "Now go to an Nagoya Inn." Everyone headed to Nagoya Inn. They got to the Inn, "Here we are."

"We need to rest for the night." Mamoru said to the Inn clerk.

"How many are there?" She asked

"About 10." Mamoru replied. "And with Lord Hiromu of Kyoto."

"Okay." She found everyone a room. "Have a nice night."

"We leave at dawn." Lord Hiromu told everyone. Everyone went to there rooms.

Mamoru and Shao Jun went to their room. They kissed and then laid down, went to sleep.


	6. Hunting Down the Killer

Mamoru and Shao Jun woke up. They went and met up with everyone outside. Lord Hiromu was talking to everyone when they got outside. Lord Hiromu looked at Mamoru and Shao Jun.

"I want you guys to go to Aokigahara a head. To make sure that the way is clear." Lord Hiromu told Mamoru and Shao Jun, Mamoru bowed. They both headed out.

Few hours passed, they got half way to Aokigahara and cross path with some of Daichi's men.

"Hey!" One of the men said. "We have them now!" The men charged at Mamoru and Shao Jun.

Mamoru pulls out his katana and starts fighting. Shao Jun start throwing around her rope dart striking some of Daichi's men. One of them snuck behind Mamoru and grabbed him. Shao Jun looks at Mamoru and throws her rope dart at the head of the elite. He let go and Mamoru turns and slashed him across his body. One of them then charged at Shao Jun before she knows it Mamoru used his hidden blade on him.

They contuined to Aokigahara.

Few more hours passed, Mamoru and Shao Jun finally got to Aokigahara. They waited for Lord Hiromu and the rest.

About 3 hours passed and Lord Hiromu and the rest finally arrived. "Good. We have to head more that way" Lord Hiromu pointed in the deep of Aokigahara. Everyone headed toward the deep of Aokigahara.

Mamoru heard noises around them, like people running. Mamoru stopped, put his arm out and than pulled out his katana. "Their is someone around here, be on gaurd!"

Few minutes later, all of Daichi's men came out from behind the trees. Daichi is among his men laughing. "Oh, Tisk Tisk Tisk." Lore Hiromu and the rest pulled out their katana's, "If I was you Hiromu and the rest of you, I would put down your katana's and surrender." Daichi is still laughing. "Did you really think I would not come in Aokigahara?" Daichi looks at Mamoru, "Well to bad you would make a great Elite but you turned it down what a shame." Lord Hiromu and the rest started to lower there katana's until, "Attack them!" Daichi order his men.

Lord Hiromu showed his samurai skills, Mamoru pulled his katana and starts attacking, Shao Jun has her rope dart out, throwing it around getting daichi men in the head. The rest went into defence. Lord Hiromu got blind sided and one of Daichi's men grabbed him the back and another charged at Lord Himrou. Than Shao Jun used her rope dart to get the one charging and Mamoru slashed the back of the one holding Lord Hiromu. Lord Hiromu turned around looked at Mamoru and Shao Jun and bowed real fast.

Mamoru charges at three of Daichi's men, he uses his katana on the one the right slashes his throat, blood spits out of the cut, kicks the middle one and uses the hidden blade on the left. The last one of the three charged at Mamoru. Mamoru ducked when he got close to him and flipped him over his shoulders. Mamoru turned around to finish him off when he saw Shao Jun used her hidden blade in her boot on him.

"Where are you, Daichi!?" Mamoru yelling, "You pussy, Fight like a real man with honor. Not behind a curtain of shame and dishonor!" Mamoru see's Daichi, "You Kuso! What do you think you are doing!?!?"

Daichi pulls out his katana, he looks up, "You want to know why I killed your mother and father?"

Mamoru giving Daichi an angry look. Daichi laughs and charges at Mamoru. Mamoru blocks it with his hidden blade, Daichi kicks Mamoru. Mamoru backs up. Mamoru looks at Daichi, Daichi is laughing. He swings his katana at Mamoru, Mamoru swings his katana at Daichi. Both katana clashed with each other multiple times.

"What is the matter, Miyashi?" Daichi laughing "Still have your father's death in your head or is it that you still have me raping your mother in your head!" He continued to laugh.

Mamoru charge at Daichi with force and anger, Daichi dodges the charge but Mamoru hits him in the face with his elbow, than swong his katana slashing Daichi's right leg. Mamoru turns around "Who is laughing now you Sukebe." Mamoru looked at Lord Hiromu and Shao Jun, they both nodded. Mamoru swong his katana again slashing across Daichi's chest. Daichi falls to the ground, Mamoru kicks Daichi katana away from him.


	7. Truth Unveiled

"What is the matter, Miyashi?" Daichi laughing "Still have your father's death in your head or is it that you still have me raping your mother in your head!" He continued to laugh.

Mamoru charge at Daichi with force and anger, Daichi dodges the charge but Mamoru hits him in the face with his elbow, than swong his katana slashing Daichi's right leg. Mamoru turns around "Who is laughing now you Sukebe." Mamoru looked at Lord Hiromu and Shao Jun, they both nodded. Mamoru swong his katana again slashing across Daichi's chest. Daichi falls to the ground, Mamoru kicks Daichi katana away from him.

Mamoru crouch to his knees, "This is your last day of havic. What is your final words before I send you to Jigoku." Mamoru gets his hidden blade out and ready.

"You are just your father, but I will tell you something your whore mother and father did not tell you. I was Hiroshi's old and was his closes friend when we were kids. One day, I saw a beautiful girl, name Hanako Aimi, yes your mother." Daichi grabs his chest, "I was in love with her and Hiroshi knew that and he said that he promised he would not try anything. I used to talk to her everyday but one day Hiroshi betrayed my trust and started to talk to Aimi. In anger I," He takes a breathe, "I request a duel with Hiroshi. After the duel Hiroshi won, I was banished from Edo and could never return." Daichi having a hard time breathing, "I went to Kyoto and met the Emperor who gave me the me the power, so for about 15 years I gather men and formed an Elite." He paused, "So I came back to Edo and got my revenge and I got what I wanted from your whore mother." Daichi smiles little, "I regret nothing."

"I see..." Mamoru shoves his hidden into Daichi's side, "Let your soul be trap in Jigoku for thousands of years." Mamoru gets back up, walks over to Lord Hiromu and Shao Jun. "It's over. It's finally over."

Shao Jun give Mamoru a hug than a kiss. Lord Hiromu nodded to Mamoru, "You may go home now, but let us meet sometime in another life time." Lord Hiromu left with the small amount of men he had.

"What should I do now?" Shao Jun asking herself.

"Stay with me." Mamoru said.

Shao Jun smiles and nods. They heade back to Edo.

After 9 months, Shao Jun deleivers a baby girl. Mamoru and Shao Jun having a smile on their faces. "What should we name her?" Shao Jun asks Mamoru.

"Hmmm." Mamoru starts to think, "How about Yui."

"Yes, that is a beautiful named. Yui.." Shao Jun holding Yui with Mamoru sitting next to her both still smiling.


End file.
